Motivação
by wordtinkerer
Summary: Sirius já tinha pagado pelo crime, só faltava cometê-lo. E agora, ele tinha motivação. One shot.


Os passos do Ministro da Magia eram firmes e ao mesmo tempo hesitantes conforme ele acompanhava dois aurores pelos corredores de Azkaban. Sirius sabia que aquele era o dia de visita por causa daqueles passos. O sol naquela região era tão coberto pelas nuvens negras e chuva constante que ele não sabia as horas, mas tinha alguma noção da época do ano porque sempre que vinham, os ministros tinham uma capa grossa de pele por cima da roupa pomposa que usavam normalmente. Devia ser algum momento do inverno.

E ele estava entediado demais. Grunhindo, arrastou as costas ossudas pela parede úmida e pegajosa de sua cela, pigarreando uma, duas, três vezes para tentar limpar a crosta de maresia que parecia ter deixado sua garganta entupida. Olhou para cima, e o teto alto e escuro o encarou de volta, com riscos esbranquiçados que quase alcançavam a festa aberta na fortaleza indicando que faziam muitos dias que estava ali. Óbvio que não sabia exatamente quantos, era risco pra caralho. Estava lá há muito tempo. Tempo demais.

Os passos foram aumentando em volume, e logo a silhueta barriguda de um homem de chapéu coco delineou-se na meia-luz formada por alguns poucos archotes que ainda funcionavam naquele corredor. Sirius rolou os olhos, pensando na incapacidade do ministério em escolher alguém que não parecesse um barril burocrático para governar aquela porcaria.

"É, tudo parece em bom... Estado. " A voz hesitante do ministro falhou quando ele virou pela escadaria e encarou Sirius, que imediatamente se deu conta de que era realmente estranho ficar ali parado. Tentando resgatar um andar normal, caminhou com calma até as grades que o separavam dos aurores. Os dois, que deveriam estar protegendo o ministro, tinham cara de quem tinha acabado de sair da escola, com umas espinhas aqui e ali, os joelhos incertos e os olhos arregalados de quem nunca tinha visto uma maldição da morte na vida. Sirius queria sentir pena deles, mas só conseguia se sentir velho.

Por um segundo, queria rir e falar "porra, estou velho" para James. O amigo riria, e provavelmente lhe diria "eu também, cara", como sempre. A sombra de um sorriso ameaçou deformar seu rosto cavernoso, mas sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu. Se James estivesse vivo, Sirius não estaria ali.

"Boa noite. " Disse. Os garotos se sobressaltaram, cobrindo o Ministro o máximo que podiam, mas Sirius ergueu as mãos, vazias. "É o novo Ministro? "

"Black. " Os olhos de contas do homem pareciam divididos entre arregalar-se de susto e estreitar-se de suspeita. Sirius tentou sorrir, mas deixou para lá. Não conseguia sorrir. "S-sim. "

"É o Profeta-". Tentou completar, mas a garganta enferrujada pelos anos sem dizer uma palavra não dava conta de continuar. "Diário? " Completou, cerrando os punhos por trás das costas.

"Como? Ah, sim... É." O homem ainda parecia incrédulo de estar conversando naquela visita. Sirius sabia que teria de se aproveitar disso.

"Acabou? Posso- _,_ " pigarreou de novo, " ler? Faz tempo que nada interessante acontece aqui. "

Os aurores olharam para o Ministro, que olhou para o jornal na própria mão como se aquilo tivesse se transformado numa aranha venenosa. Inquieto, esticou a mão de onde estava para Sirius, o jornal pendendo mole da ponta de seus dedos. Tentando não parecer ansioso, caminhou um pouco mais para perto da cela, de onde esticou a mão também (os aurores apertaram mais os cabos das varinhas) e pegou o papel. Seu coração acelerava, e seu "obrigado. " Rouco fora quase sincero.

Apressado, o Ministro – que segundo uma das primeiras colunas do jornal, chamava-se Cornelius Fudge – estalou os dedos e começou a apertar o passo para sair dali, deixando Sirius com um sorriso congelado no rosto. Imaginou que tipo de fama ele devia ter do lado de fora. _Certamente pior do que Filch podia imaginar que eu teria_ , pensou. Subitamente agitado, abriu o jornal como se fosse um baú do tesouro, e uma foto cheia de gente chamou sua atenção no canto inferior da primeira página.

 _FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA GANHA GRANDE PRÊMIO_

 _Arthur Weasley, Chefe da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas no Ministério da Magia, ganhou o Grande Prêmio Anual da loteria do Profeta Diário._

 _A Sra. Weasley, encantada, declarou ao Profeta Diário: "Vamos gastar o ouro em uma viagem de férias ao Egito, onde nosso filho mais velho, Gui, trabalha para o Banco Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços."_

 _A família Weasley vai passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco dos seus filhos ainda frequentam._

Hogwarts. Pela data do jornal, Harry devia estar em Hogwarts agora. Putz, devia estar não, com certeza estava. O peito de Sirius afundou conforme imaginava como seria aquele bebê com treze anos. Mesmo naquela idade ele já tinha os olhos de Lily, e um cabelo impossível de pentear. Será que vivia em detenção, como eles? O garoto Weasley (Sirius lembrava vagamente de Fabian e Gideon terem uma irmã que casara com um Weasley, seria essa mulher da foto?) Mais novo tinha treze anos também, dizia a legenda da foto.

Em meio aos sorrisos da família, aos chapéus estrangeiros, e aos chinelos, algo despertou a atenção de Sirius. No ombro do menino. Parecia uma meia velha, mas não. Não podia ser. O buraco em seu peito aumentou conforme aproximava o jornal do nariz para ver melhor. Um rato cinzento, grande até, pesado de gordo, repousava nos ombros do menino. Uma das patas, tão pequena para qualquer um que tanto fazia, tinha um dedo faltando. Nuvens de ar esbranquiçado saiam das narinas de Sirius conforme sua respiração acelerava. O buraco em seu peito, antes profundo, se preenchia de ódio. O garoto Weasley estava em Hogwarts, Harry estava em Hogwarts.

Peter estava em Hogwarts. Tomado por uma fúria que não sentia havia muito tempo, Sirius dobrou o jornal lentamente. Peter Pettigrew jamais encostaria em Harry Potter, e ele faria questão de ser o responsável por isso.

Afinal, já tinha pagado pelo crime. Só faltava cometê-lo.


End file.
